Fools
by Galerians
Summary: He is stupid, everyone knows that. But stupid, is not the only word to describe him. She, for one, has many interpretations of the misfortune, spiky haired boy.


Yup, my very first fic with Touma x Mikoto pairing inside! Don't know why, but after seeing the anime, I also grow fond of these two, and I absolutely yearning for more fic with this pairing, like many other does! They just fit together so fine!

I made this to fill time, and you may find it to be quite weird. But I do hope it can satisfy you, at least a little!

Well then, please enjoy!

•

**Fools**

He was stupid.

That sentence alone could describe that person just well. He was stupid.

What else could she call him? His deeds were always uncommon, the kind of things that no one would even care to do. And yet, he was always… impressive. To her, that word also one of her interpretations about him, her judgment of the spiky haired boy. Yes, he might be stupid, but impressive altogether. After all, he was the only one who was able to completely beat her, despite being a level 0.

•••

Quite numerous times she had been in troubles and also quite numerous times he had step in and guided her out of danger. Really, she never asked for it, yet he had always been… how could she say it? Ah yes, he had always been _protecting_ her.

At those times when she got surrounded by flirtatious delinquents, he would come forward and helped her, although some of his words might be a little thorny for her and his methods might seem strange or maybe even bizarre to any other eyes, she was grateful for the rescue nonetheless. It just showed how much he cared.

He was also quite stubborn, in fact, he was _tremendously _stubborn. That time when she went to face Accelerator, or rather to face her doom, he halted her way. He might be grunting and sighing in exasperation all the while, but he still stood his ground, not giving any entry for the Electromaster.

She attacked him hard, and for so many times she had lost her counts. But after every single time he fell, he would stand up again, sighing but never giving up. She couldn't understand, just why did he do that? Why would he protect her? Was there even any meaning in protecting her, after all, hadn't all she ever done was pissing him off? Why was he still… so kind to her?

•••

Why, she asked?

In fact, the answer was quite obvious despite the girl's obliviousness. He couldn't lose her, which was the very main idea here; it was his reason for not giving up.

He had seen her so many times he could no longer just ignore. He had met her in so many occasions he couldn't consider her as 'other person' anymore. He had cared for her so much he couldn't help but to protect her.

It was his resolve. No, it was his desire.

And the reason why he was so stubborn? It was quite crystal-clear, wasn't it? He needed to act so because she was on the same level of stubbornness. He had proofs for that, however. Just count on how many times she refused to admit her defeat even though it was as clear as day? Quite honestly, they were so many he could no longer count them.

And that night, was the ever-so-perfect chance to demonstrate his best stubbornness, the night she went out and about to confront Accelerator. Because he knew, if he failed to stop her, he would definitely lose the light-brown haired girl. And for God's sake, he wouldn't ever let that happened, not now, not then, not forever.

His body was hurt, as her attacks were excruciatingly painful and hard to defend, yet he stood with it. Using his one and only immense power, the Imagine Breaker, he was able to withstand the seemingly never ending attacks, despite barely living in the aftermath. But it was worth every ounce, because with that, he was able to convince her not to go, and let him take her place instead. As he departed, for once again he assured her, giving a promise that he would take care of things for her.

He wouldn't be named Touma Kamijou if he didn't keep his words.

•••

And his promise had become true, as he took care of everything, down to the last bit. Accelerator was defeated, the Sisters' experiment had been cancelled and so they were saved. They were destined to fight and die no more. Those, and one ultimate gain, Touma still got Mikoto on his side. That was all that mattered for him… and obviously for her.

Right? He was stupid, wasn't he? What else could she describe him?

So selfless, he was willing to save other even if the person was unknown to him. So brave, he wouldn't hesitate to jump into any kind of danger, just to help someone even if he/she was irrelevant and had no connection whatsoever to him. So heroic, he wouldn't back even one step to protect someone, even if it meant sacrificing his own wellbeing, or greater… his life. And so stupid; he didn't realize her feeling for him till now.

Yes, he was stupid. He was a fool.

And yet, she found herself waiting for him in this park again, the usual park where she had always ambushed him. Though the more frequently she did it, it grew into a usual meeting instead of ambush.

"Hey, Biribiri, you're here again?"

"Stop calling me Biribiri!" she said as she turned around, her voice might sound angry, and pout might be decorating her face, but in truth there was a slight smile on her lips. A very gentle and soft smile. "You fool!"

Yes, he might be a fool. But he was _her _fool.

•

Hmm, because I made it without many deeper thought, I do find it quite weird. Nah, like someone said to me, I can't judge my own fic, so I will leace it to you readers to give me any comment, critics, of even flames! Really, I don't mind, as long it can serve as a means of improving my writing skill!

Please Read and Review, my fellow readers and writers alike!

Adios, and see ya!


End file.
